1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical technology and, particularly, relates to an optical zoom lens module with short overall length and an image capturing device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, resolution of image sensing chips has increased, while size of the image sensing chips has decreased. Therefore, it has become desirable to develop an optical zoom lens module with a short overall length and with an optical performance that matches image sensing chips with enhanced resolution.